It's My Party
by suckmysharpie
Summary: A Birthday party, an unrequited love, a fight for survival, a necessity, an affliction, a need. "Her life had been her party, with peaks and quarries and every emotion that she could have ever have imagined"
1. Bottom Of The Ocean

**A/N: For you're reading pleasure, here it is again – previously in possession of over 600 reviews and 20,000 hits – The first Chapter of It's My Party. **

**Enjoy guys and gals**

**xo**

**Chapter 1 – Bottom Of The Ocean**

She angrily rubbed the smeared make-up from her cheeks as she looked at her deathly pale in the looking glass wall in front of her. Her eyes weren't quite as blue as they had been a mere few hours ago. Her cheeks were no longer flushed with excitement and content. Her cheeks were still stained from the over-whelming emotion she'd felt less than an hour and a half ago, not quite pink and not quite red… not even white… It was a strange colour that streamed down her cheeks, mixed with the pink tinge from the effort it had taken to scrub her think mascara and eye liner from her cheeks, until it stained her face cloth almost midnight black.

She looked like the face of a doll… a broken little doll…

It made sense really… she looked happy on the outside, the same old happy look plastered across her face. On the outside, she was perfect, made of pale white porcelain skin and pink cheeks. She wore perfect clothes and had perfect make up. Everything was simply perfect. Her eyes glassy blue eyes almost stuck out of their sockets they were so blue. They were the only things that lead into the inside of her. They were the windows to the inside of her. If you looked into her eyes you could see the empty hollow that was the rest of her, the young girl trying to burst out from somewhere she didn't know, the true purpose and reason to live still trying to be figured out… all the mistakes being made on the way to breaking free from her porcelain shell.

Why did she have to look at him? Why did she have to even invite him? He was supposed to be on a world tour and Selena and Demi were coming which was bad enough, now it was going to be like backstage and the teen choice awards when the she'd caught the two oldest Jonas brothers and the Witches of Eastwick laughing about her in their VIP corner. She was really getting glad that she had Mandy these days… Mandy could always tell her that she was growing up, and soon they'd join her and stop being so pathetic.

But that didn't stop her looking at him. That stupid boy… that stupid song… _those stupid beautiful eyes… _

Why couldn't she stop looking into them and loosing herself?

For hours, she'd been fine. She'd been happy with him going around the park in his little group, going on the rides and acting like the douche bag that he was with his brothers.

He had been a complete tool towards her since they'd broken up before New Years Eve. Then New Years' eve rolls around and they're still freaking performing together like it's the good ole days. It was cold on that building in Times Square, but she was warm when she stood close to him. She'd warmed herself up for it the whole day, telling her that she'd just ignore him and it would all be over in a space of minutes. The air pressure at that height was bad enough she could hardly breath, trying to sing, she just sounded desperate. Later on, Mandy had called her and told her that he'd been looking at her trying to get her attention the whole time, she of course simply ignoring him. She chose to believe otherwise, especially considering the awkward hug that he gave her after their performance. He'd whispered in her ear the words "happy new year" and she hadn't been able to speak for minutes after hearing how caring and meaningful his words had been.

She'd always told him to be happy… it was all she wanted…

He really hadn't looked happy when she'd made herself look like a complete idiot earlier. Her tears, and her strained words, and the way that the crowd had turned their direction of their gazes into the same as hers, directly as him. His face was set like stone, his face cold and unsympathetic to the fact that she was singing her own song to him, rather than to her guests at her sweet sixteen, almost telling him that she still obviously loved him, but she wanted him to be happy, even if it wasn't with her. His arm had been on the back of the chair behind Selena as Joe and Kevin scoffed down hotdogs and large cokes, laughing and joking with everyone. She hadn't been able to not think about how much she missed him as he sat in front of her in such a way.

It was exactly like that time on tour when she'd been physically so emotionally touched by everything and everyone around her that there only seemed to be one thing left to do as she sung. It wasn't to dance around like a lunatic, or flirt with her band members or dancers… it wasn't even forgetting her stupid words. The words were the things that were touching her as they ran from her mouth like water. His hardened gaze was what was making it worse.

He looked angry that she was looking at him. He was absolutely livid that she could think to do such a thing, all she wanted to do was tell him that she couldn't help herself and it was the only way she would have ever have been able to not make herself look like an idiot and forget what she was doing. She was a performer, but when she looked into his eyes her porcelain shell was filled with warmth and blood. It was painfully over-whelming sometimes she forgot to breathe.

She was desperate to get over him, but she was barely on the home-stretch of turning sixteen at this early birthday party. She took things to hard, and she still reacted to the most serious things in a light and airy fashion that it was scary. She liked shopping and didn't care if she went over her limit when she was in a bad mood. She ran on hormones and full-blown crazy emotion. She still got afraid at the dark sometimes. She called her dad in emergencies when she couldn't cope. She still held onto a broken heart because sometimes she felt it was the only thing she had that was real.

She hated that when she was reminded of him, she got the box from beneath her bed and toyed with the items until her pillow was soaked with her own reminiscent tears. She hated that he listened to what his brother's said and didn't stick up for her. She detested the fact that she couldn't even watch TV anymore without hearing his name placed along side her own in heartless banter.

Her first attempt to get over him was burying herself in her blanket and taking a few days off to get over him. Anytime she was alone or with her mom or Mandy… she cried until she knew she couldn't breathe anymore if she wanted to.

Her second attempt was some stupid pictures she took to try and accidentally email or put somewhere only he would know to make him feel angry. She wanted him to tell her that she shouldn't be doing what she was doing. She wanted him to save her from what she was feeling. She should have known better than to have left them there on her email, toying with sending them or deleting them… now she couldn't get away from a magazine or website without seeing them.

Her next attempt was even worse. Tom… that boy was repulsive, yet she still let him convince her to take all those pictures with him. He was sleazy and slimy and she didn't even remember where abouts Mandy said she knew him from. He was one hundred percent pure leach material. All he wanted was a new _gangsta boy_ fame from the branches of a naïve little girl who had only wanted a boy to like her. He had been the wrong boy. Now the right boy didn't want her because he thought she was a slut, like the rest of the world.

Her final attempt to get over him and drown herself in revenge blew-up in her face when all she felt was guilt for making him sound so terrible in that magazine. She hadn't lied, she'd just blown it out of proportion like teenagers do. She would have never ever said any of those things if he hadn't of ignored her for the last goodness knows how many months.

Truth was, he was quite the loveliest boy she'd ever met…

She doubted that she'd ever speak to him again.

She'd been singing her song, to him, as much as she didn't want to. He'd looked at her, given her a look possessed by the devil and turned from her so that the guests could stop staring at him seeing if it was him she was looking at. He'd yanked on his jacket and hadn't looked back. He'd stormed from that party quicker than his legs could carry him, straight past the security guards and the other guests. What seemed like a million paparazzi asked him why he was leaving so early. His response was already pasted over Google news and every gossip site in all history. His words had cut through her…

"_I have something more important that I need to do…"_

Something more important could have meant anything. He could have forgotten his medication, or there could have been a family emergency. He might have had an important meeting with someone of great importance. He could have missed a phone call with his much loved grand-mother… she didn't know. All she knew was that, she'd watched him take his medication. His parents were at her party to keep her own parents company and they all looked fine, just like his brothers. He didn't have an important meeting. Joe and Kevin had talked about there three days of no work, meetings or anything when they had all arrived at the party. He hadn't missed a phone call with his grand-mother, because his phone was still sat in front of his mother at her table, where she had been keeping it safe for him while he was riding the water rides hours before.

The only other thing that he could have been running to was Demi and Selena, and from their seats next to Joe and Kevin, they looked just as bemused as she did.

She'd ran off the stage and directly collapsed into the arms of her best friend and mother, as they tried to stop her from running as quickly as she could out of the park and to the place where she had grown to hide on her hard days – her bedroom. Mandy's arms were wrapped around her shoulders, drawing her into the crook of her neck and holding her tightly into her body as she shook with tears. Tish, in her traditional mother-style, wrapped her arms around her baby girl's ribs and stomach and had brought her into her own chest to support her. Her hands covered her face as her father stepped out on stage and took over the microphone, grabbing a nearby guitar, before he began singing _Achy Breaky Heart_ to a very impressed crowd. He was doing what he did best, and looking out for her, making sure she wasn't scared.

"_I wanna go home…" _

Mandy lifted her head to meet Tish's gaze and they shared an alarmed look at each other. She'd been looking forward to this party since she'd found out about it. She'd picked every single VIP guest with a fine tooth comb. She'd wanted everything to go smoothly, at whatever cost. This party wasn't just to celebrate her; it was to celebrate all those kids she was raising money to help. She didn't want to let them down…

"Miley, baby… you can't go…" Tish whispered in her ear, stroking her hair from her face to look at her chubby tear-stained cheeks, "You've got another hour before the night's over… you have the fireworks and the goodbye… then we're all staying at the Disney Resort hotel…"

Miley shook her head, "You guys stay… I just really want to go home…"

She looked up with empty seriousness in her eyes. The dullness alarmed her mother, who stared into their nothingness for what seemed like minutes. Those sparkles had been dying out a lot over the last year. She had prayed the day when they were complete extinguished would never come. She had never wanted it to happen at her sweet sixteen. It should have been on of the happiest days of her life.

Tish coughed to clear her throat and stop the own shower of tears she refused to let fall from her own eyes out of sympathy. She was the mother in this equation and she wouldn't let her weakness be shown to the little one that needed her most.

"Ok, baby girl…" her mother nodded, "I'll take you home when the night's over… I'll get a car and we'll sneak in the back way so no one notices. We'll eat some ice cream and we'll plan a better party for the real day, okay?"

Miley shook her head, slumping down onto a nearby amp covering her eyes again, "Just tonight mom… for the only night in the past _three years_ in my life…" her lip quivered at the thought of three years somehow absent-mindedly going missing in the blink of an eye, "can I go home to an empty house and a silent room and sit in quiet and try and figure out what the heck I am turning into…"

One minute she had been a twelve year-old who had wanted to act… the next she was a sixteen year-old at Disneyworld crying her eyes out because she simply didn't feel normal anymore. Those two minutes had gone so slowly, she could barely remember what it felt like to be that little girl from Tennessee who was going to go to prom and cheerleading camp. It was all paparazzi and awards shows in her life and it wasn't as exciting after the first time.

Tish hadn't realised how much the once smiley Miley had grown up. What happened to that little girl who sang _Tomorrow_ at the top of her lungs at her grand-parents house? What happened to the little girl who used to ride horses and sit in the middle of fields like there was nothing strange about it.

She had to give her little girl this one little thing… for her birthday…

"Ok, baby…"

She stood up and hugged her mother, one hand wrapped around her mother's waist as the other remained over her extinguished eyes. She shook again as she cried. It was all too much for her now.

"I'll drive her," Mandy whispered rubbing Miley's bare arm, "I've got to be at the airport for my night flight to Miami anyway… the beach girls have a performance tomorrow afternoon…"

Tish nodded, and gradually together, they got Miley ready for the next hour of her life.

She had sat in the chair her mother placed her in for the entire hour as she watched the entire invited musical guests on stage. She was supposed to give a speech soon and thank everyone for coming. She was so glad that she'd planned and written it before arriving at the park. Speeches made her nervous and when she was nervous she got anxious and sometimes cried. Before giving her speech, she was meant to sing again, only this time her father was going to be with her to help her and give her support.

It went fine, not as well as she'd hoped, but she was an actress. She could act like everything was okay and not give a person a second thought about whether she was okay or not one minute, and be a complete mess the next when little or few were looking. She gave her speech and sung her song as well as she could, smiling as wide and happy as she could. Fireworks went off as she said goodbye and ended her speech. They all sat in awe at them.

Miley felt calm at their rhythmical sounds and closed her eyes, her hands in the palms of her parents. She sighed and felt a loss of hope in the pit of her stomach. There was something to be concerned about. There were reasons to be scared. She shouldn't feel like this and she didn't know why… If she could only find her calm and her resolve in an array of explosions and fireworks.

**A/N: I'm gonna try upload a chapter or two a night, depending on how well this is being receiving again. I won't update as often if no one wants to read it again. **

**Love B xo**


	2. Enough Now

**A/N: Chapter 2.**

**From uploading this story I seemed to have got a lot of people interested again. I didn't realise so many of you guys wanted it back. **

**Keep on reviewing**

**xo

* * *

Chapter 2 – Enough Now **

Mandy had made her promise not to look on the internet or turn on the TV as she knew it would just upset her. She hadn't talked about Nick on the ride home, or why he had left. She didn't even acknowledge he'd gone. Miley sat in silence, biting the nail of her thumb and staring at the traffic as she wondered if there was one place in the world where a person didn't know she was Hannah Montana.

It was what started her need to ignore her best friend's kind request once she'd left, and switch on her computer to search the countries where her album and the show wasn't known. Soon it turned into searching her own name… seeing nothing but the usual terrible things. She searched another name, only for the nicer things to come up. Eventually she gave up, and turned it off, beginning her search for serenity.

She had the longest bath she'd ever taken, lighting candles and using all the fancy products she was always sent but never used. She washed her hair until it stopped smelling like Chlorine from water rides and the smoke of fireworks. She lay in the water and cried into its comfort. She sobbed and cried and let out every emotion she could think to release. She screamed in agony and in loss of what she would never get. She whimpered in the fear and suffering that she knew was yet to come. She wandered how much longer she would have to struggle. She wanted to know if she'd ever be as happy as she was three years ago again. She wanted to know if she would ever, _ever_ get over the one person she was so desperate to forget and remember at the same time. She prayed to her saviour that she would be able to love someone again…

_Enough… _

_Enough now… _

She'd lifted herself to lean against the cold sides of the top of the tub and rested her hands either side, trying to get some composure.

She was lucky. She was living her dream.

She was nearly sixteen. She had a right to be emotional and dramatic.

He was just a boy and he was her first love. It was always gonna hit her hard, but she was going to find someone amazing… when she was ready.

All she needed to do, was clean up her act and be truthful to the millions of people who had their hopes on her being a role model. She'd just have to change it around a little…

She was going to… reinvent…

_Mm… Cookie Dough… _that was something she would never change about herself, her compassionate love for this stomach cushioning treat. She grabbed a brand new carton and a spoon and made sure all the blinds were closed before she turned on her bedroom light. She couldn't risk a pap seeing her. The rumour mill would run crazy with talk of her being depressed and home alone when she should have been partying at Disneyworld. She clicked on her TV and found her _PS I Love you _DVD, shoving it into her DVD player. She sat back on her bed and watched it, engrossed in the story of a love lost. It kinda made her happy that she could still see Nick even if he didn't want her… at least he was well and happy.

She almost choked on the biggest chunk of cookie dough ever when her personal film night duties were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking, and not even on her front door… _on her door._ The door her mother had fitted as a separate entrance if she wanted to go out later than anyone else and not make any trouble.

She stood up. The front gate was locked and they had hired security a little while ago after a pap tried to climb over there gate to get into their home, only to fall onto the other side. He'd tried to sue them… they'd threatened to tell the cops and get them to arrest him for trespassing. Her Daddy had muttered the words "_Get off my land!!" _a lot that day. The security guard should have been watching the front gate from his little box that they'd stuck outside their house, especially for their weekend away in Anaheim.

Maybe it was the security trying to tell her something…

She still didn't have the key… she just had the dirty carpet. She just had the little windows on the door to peak out and see who was stepping on her land.

She put down her ice cream and crept over to it.

She carefully pulled back the curtain and her instinct told her to look out for a camera lens just in case. She had to hide. She had to make people believe that if she was anyone, she was the nanny or someone, watching over the house ready for Noah's return on Monday. Miley was in Anaheim, destroying the mini fridge of her hotel room, which was always stocked with candy and red bull. She wasn't at home, feeling sorry for herself. She was fine… she was having a great time. It was important that no one knew any different.

She didn't see anything, not a lens or a security guard. She sighed, and pulled back the curtain some more.

All she could see was the back of someone's body. She waited, trying to see who it was. They were dressed in dark clothes but had a familiar build and shape. She narrowed her eyes and squinted. Her face was almost pressed up against the wall, staring at the faceless visitor behind it.

The figure turned and she shook.

The dark eyes…

The handsome face…

The curly dark brown hair that covered cheeks and forehead…

She was looking right at them and they didn't look angry anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** **TBC**

**R&R**

**Love B xo**


	3. I Miss You

**A/N: I own nothing... not the song... only the plot… yadayadayada… here's chapter 3. Enjoy :)**

**xo

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - I Miss You**

"What are you doing here?" She blurted it out quicker than she could think it.

He simply looked at her, her favourite curl at the top of his head falling into his eyes graciously. His face was stern, but at least his eyes were sparkling at her.

She was envious.

"Just open the door Miley…" he mumbled barely heard through the glass.

She shook her head, "The security guy put all the alarms on in the main hall way… I can't leave this room…"

He placed his hands into his pockets and she sighed at how handsomely dorky he was in whatever move he made. He never ceased to amaze and it really didn't help the whole getting over him thing. He looked at her and shook his head.

"The key… I know where it is…"

She frowned, listening intrigued, "How?"

"I saw your mom put it there…" he shrugged, "She swore me to secrecy not to tell you…"

She shook her head, "I don't believe you…"

She could have sworn that his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he pressed his palms either side of the glass panel and shrugged his shoulder.

"Fine… it's in your closet tucked in the corner of the left hand shelf where your sweaters are…" he blinked, "Go check if you don't believe me…"

As she stepped away from the door, a thought occurred to her that she was wearing nothing but a superman t-shirt and a pair of girl boxer underwear. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it swiftly around her body, tugging at the tie and wandering into the depths of her closet.

It was in no way up to Hannah Montana standards but it was still huge, she was running out of room after having a huge spring clean of all her old crap from when she was thirteen. Half of it didn't fit her, and she wandered why she'd hung onto it for so long. Of course, on this little blast into the past, she'd found some old clothes of Nick's he'd left over when he'd come for a sleepover with some other friends. He was always forgetting everything. She always used to have to remind him of everything.

Not bothering to remove any of the millions of sweaters that lined her top shelf in piles, she dug her hand as far as she could into the back of her wardrobe and searched around for the key. She groaned as she had to hang on the shelf, her feet dangling in the air, in order to reach the back. She groped around for it, the empty cold wood touching her hands for what seemed forever. She laughed and shook her head. He was probably egging her house or… writing 'slut' across her windows in spray paint… this was all just a clever ruse. She took one last reach trying to reach the very back corner, knowing it would be empty…

She jumped.

Her hand hit something small and cold. She wrapped her fingers around it and dragged it under the mountains of wool, cashmere and nylon to escape into the open air in her hand. She looked down at it, seeing the old key that used to be taken everywhere with her and smiled.

He wasn't lying.

The lock was a little rusty when she put the key in and turned it. She struggled to pull the door open as she tugged and tugged at the handle, Nick mumbling advice to her as she told him she was fine, it was just a little stuck. She was glad however, when he pushed from his side of their glass barrier, gently easing the door until it sprung open, Miley's body jumping out the way as it threatened to hit her.

They faced each other for a moment and stared each other down.

He watched Miley as she stood in her pyjamas ready to go to bed, a smudge of ice cream was on the collar of her shirt and he fought not to point it out to her. She was standing on her own toes, one foot placed over the other, as a cold breeze hit her harshly. Her hair was curly, like she'd just stepped out of the bath from washing it and had let it dry naturally. Her face wasn't made-up with cosmetics, it was pale and beautiful and natural. Her hands clutched at the recently opened door and she looked more nervous than the time she had to perform in front of ninety thousand people. She was breathing heavily and her chest was rising and falling, causing her robe to open and reveal her superman t-shirt.

Miley however, was stood beaming inside. The rumours had been that he'd given away his prized Elvis Costello shirt to Selena, just like he'd given a shirt to her. Now, she was sure they were all rumours as he stood with his hands in his pockets wearing that Elvis Costello t-shirt, his dress shirt undone casually and his tie hanging around his neck. His jeans were dirty where he'd obviously climbed over something to get into her house, his once brand new shiny chucks he'd had on tour were now old dirty and worn. It was kinda symbolic of their relationship.

She looked at his face, and she instantly turned nervously to jelly. He had that stupid serious look on his face and she couldn't help but take a step back away from him. His hands clutched at the door frames and he was leaning in the door slightly, but didn't come in. He just stood there, handsome and serious. It was the worst and sexiest of mixes.

"Is this what you wanted, Miley?"

She stared at him confused. What she wanted? She hadn't wanted anything? Wanted what? She was so confused when he went all poetic songwriter on her butt, it always took her a good few minutes to get focused and give as good she got. If he wanted to talk poetic crap, then she would talk poetic crap. They were both as good and bad as each other. They were always trying to do something or other that made no sense at all…

She shook her head, not sure what to, but doing it anyway. She backed away again as he moved forward once more towards her, his hands still on the doorframe, his chest rising and falling as he looked at her like she'd killed his cat or something, "I don't know…"

He bit his lip and shook his head, "The song… earlier…"

Realisation dawned and her mouth dropped. She shook her head, "I didn't mean for that to happen… I didn't mean to look at you when I started crying… I was just looking for a face that I knew instead of all these strangers and yours was the first that I saw."

He nodded and paused, backing away again, "So the song's not about you telling me to _be happy_ then is it?" he nodded, "Not a great amount of songs on your album were written about me… or to me…?"

She looked at him and with her dull lifeless eyes, she begged him to not make her admit this after so many months of being happy that it was simply left out in the open for people to guess. It was easier this way. People were nicer to her when they didn't know that she and Nick were together. People liked the "are they/aren't they" debates and the speculation. Once her stupid article came out, all people could talk about is how she broke his heart and arguing over who hurt who in their relationship. She'd been called so many names she couldn't handle another reason for people to openly have good reason to hate her.

"Nick…" she breathed, "Please… _please_ don't make me do this…"

He shook his head and pointed at her, "Miley…" he looked away from her his voice strained, "You've already called me a controlling tool this year… the least you can do is tell me that all those words… they weren't written about some stranger I don't know… that they can mean something to me... if I want them to…that I actually do have a reason to _hate_ you right now…"

She looked up at him. All she could see was the nest of curls resting at the top of his head and her heart ached to run her fingers through them one last time before she lost him. She could somehow handle the fact that he might hate her, but the fact that she might never talk to him again made her feel sick to her stomach. She felt stupid, because she could feel tears running down her cheeks already, the cold air of the night making them feel icy.

_"Yes… they were written about you…" _she wiped her face with her fingertips quickly and then re-crossed her arms across her chest again looking away, "Who else would they be written about? That idiot Tom? Freaking Lucas Till who is actually secretly engaged to some girl he knows from high school… go figure…" she was barely talking but she knew that he heard her, "I really don't care that you hate me…" she looked up and slapped her arms at her sides in defeat, "I really don't give a crap if you hate me… because I give up… I give up on this pain… because it hurts so bad…" she smiled and wiped her face,

"Hate me because I can't seem to get over you and because I as good as called you a controlling tool in 'Seventeen' magazine… Don't hate me because I love you and want you to be happy without me, Nick…"

She was silently sobbing, and now she felt like the tool. She covered her face with her hands and removed the wet layer covering them and wiping it over her robe. She shook her head, feeling like the biggest idiot of all history and struggled to not look to see if he was laughing at her. She couldn't hear it, and she couldn't see the shadows, but this boy wasn't always as emotive as he should have been.

She wrapped her robe around her again and wondered if he'd left without her realising. She lifted her eyes slightly, expecting him to be gone. His shoes were still there. She looked up further, his trousers were there… his shirt… his neck…

His angry face…

He was shaking his head and she couldn't help but feel ashamed for something of which she didn't know. Instead of looking down at her shoes, she did the opposite and looking at the ceiling, trying to force her tears back into their ducts, her own head shaking from side to side slightly, trying to regain her composure to stand. She was shaking like a leaf and it was becoming harder and harder to even breathe by the millisecond. Finally, she closed her dull eyes.

"I hate you because you want me to be happy… _without you_…"

She opened her clenched closed eyes and saw that she was still standing in her room and hadn't been sleeping after watching the movie. She swallowed nervously and began to scratch nervously at the crook of her elbow with her thumb. She was hearing things.

She heard someone move close to her and she dropped her arms to her sides, her eyes falling to Nick, to see him moving towards her with quick speed. She shook her head, and let out a whimper. He was in front of her in seconds and grabbing her roughly by the arms. She cowered away scared that he was going to yell at her. She shook her head, mumbling "sorry" to him over and over again trying to get him to stop with his screaming or maybe stern talking if she was lucky. She just didn't want him being this close to her without her being able to curl up into his arms like she used to.

She sobbed and sobbed and he stared at her. She was different. She was broken. She was crying because he was close to her. She was crying because it was unbearable to miss him this much. She needed saving and he hadn't seen it before. She needed strong loving arms… and a chest to rest on for hours on end… she needed someone she could have as a friend and when no one was around, she could hold them and cry for hours after. She needed someone who understood the pressure and the commitment. He only needed one thing… and it had been right in front of him for so long.

His fingers fumbled as he reached forward unlike any other time before. He wasn't used to being the dominate one physically, she had often just crawled into him and hugged him until she fell asleep. He sighed as he placed his hand across her moist cheek and held it. He smiled a little remembering the feel of her skin fondly. Her eyes were closed and he was glad because of how much he was smiling. He brought himself closer to her and waited breathing hot air onto her face subconsciously with his uneven breaths. She didn't open her eyes, she just stumbled to gather his jacket in her hands and hold on.

He smiled and moved over to her ear gently. He opened his mouth and thought carefully about what he was going to do. Quickly, it came to him and he closed his eyes… opening his mouth… the words coming out no where as sweet as they came from her… his own changes in place.

_I miss you… _

_I miss your smile… _

_And I still shed a tear… every once in a while…_

_And even though it's different now…_

_You're always near somehow_

_My Heart won't let you go…_

_And I need you to know_

_I Miss you.

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews? Feedback? Love it?**

**Love B xo**


	4. Fighting a Battle

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4… only 21 left to go lol**

**Let me know if you guys still want this story… got a couple of other chapters to upload if you're bored :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing my dears… nothing at all… except the plot**

**WARNING: Parental Guidance advised… maybe.**

**xo

* * *

**

She smiled, and it made his blood rush. He stroked his thumb across her cheek and she slowly opened her eyes, avoiding his. He didn't give her time to do anything however, because with a simple swoop, he was pressing his lips gently against hers and kicking the door closed behind him. His hands moved to hold her head as she almost melted beneath him, her lips moving slowly against his as though she'd forgotten what she was doing. Her hands moved in his jacket, holding him around the waist and gently pulling him closer to her scared that he might let go. He smiled into her and he could almost feel her cheeks blush as she did so. She'd definitely lost some of that class 'A' confidence she once had. He'd have to help her with that and have her cracking wise jokes left right and centre.

She tried to pull away, obviously trying not to seem too greedy. He didn't let her; he just grabbed her and pulled her closer to him until there was no space between them. They breathed together; there kiss deepening by the second.

Her hands were running up and down his back underneath the Elvis Costello T-shirt she had longed to see on him, feeling his skin tense beneath her fingertips. She could feel him pressing her back against the wall next to her so he didn't keep having to help her stand up, he was finding it hard enough to stand on his own without having to help both of them. She moaned as she felt her body slam against the cold wall, the shock sent tingles all down her body. She could hardly kiss him; she was so numb with excitement. Each one of his kisses caused her to stop and gasp for breath only for him to kiss her over and over again, her body slowly loosing its composure and melting against the wall.

His hands were either side of her on the wall as they kissed and held each other, knowing it was all that they could do without breaking the vow they had both took. He was slipping away, over-whelmed by how much he'd forgotten she could kiss him. She wasn't even kissing him half the time, it was just her lips. Pressed to any part of him they could make him get goose bumps and go all googly-eyed. His fingers clutched at the wall, trying to hold onto something and failed miserably. His hair fell in his eyes and she felt it against her forehead, reaching up and taking it into her hands and running her finger through the tangle mess of curls like she'd done it every day of her life. He shivered against her and he felt stupid when he saw her smile. She'd never made him do that before.

Before he knew what he was doing, his hands were reaching between them and tugging at the tie of her robe. His hands brushed across her stomach and he felt the muscles tighten and a gasp escape from her mouth. He continued, sure that a gasp meant something good and pushed the robe apart to find her t-shirt resting halfway up her stomach in their recent activities. He placed his hand on her bare waist and let them slowly graze down onto her hips. Her mouth opened away from his in another large gasp and Nick looked at her in alarm, worried to what was wrong with her and why she was so sensitive.

She looked up him, her hand in his curls and he saw why. Her face was covered in an expression of confusion, want and aching beauty. A blush had risen higher into her cheeks and towards her eyes, which were now heavy and deep set as she looked at him, her mouth agape as she gasped for some much needed breath. The hand that held onto him said it all. She held him close and she held him as tight as she could, her fingers bunched into his t-shirt, almost begging him to do something that neither of them knew what… they were too scared to.

As he looked at her looking more beautiful that ever, and contemplated what her face could possibly mean, he felt his own ache in somewhere that he hardly ever had time to ache in. It brought a sick feeling to his stomach as he realised that unless he didn't want to, it was going to take him a long time and a lot of avoidance to get rid of this strange but warmly familiar ache. Sometimes he wished he was a woman… it would make keeping this vow so much more easy and simple… there wasn't a part of him that _always _somehow let him down at the worst moments.

Her eyes widened in slight shock and she clutched tighter at his shirt. She needed him to tell her that this was alright. They could handle all these biological urges and remain pure as they wanted to be. They had self control and they had bigger brains to know that being a teenager and caring about someone is more than a biology lesson. They could be intimate with each other without procreating. She tugged on his shirt and he looked up at her with a nervous and embarrassed expression. She smiled weakly. He was still a dork.

She saw that his tie was still hanging around his neck. She smiled and remembered something she'd always wanted to do from the movies. She slipped her fingers down his chest and stopped at one end of the tie, taking it in her fingertips. With her free hand she began to gently pull him to her to kiss her, and with the other hand she slowly pulled the tie from around his neck until the silk came loose in her hands. She looked at it from the corner of her eye with a sly smile and tossed it to the side where it wasn't needed.

Nick had decided how far he wanted to go, as she played with his tie and kissed him, her arms soon wrapping around his neck to bring him closer. He didn't want to say anything; he just knew he'd stop her when she got there. He didn't want to ruin the moment by setting down guidelines, it was better to go with what they were doing. He was going to go with it and see how he felt after going to the limit he wanted to reach.

He was glad when she gasped again. He slipped his hands around her hips and placed his hands on her backside gently moving her closer to him and lifting her up again, to see if she understood. She pulled away and that silly goofy look was across her face, knowing that it was a good sign. As he lifted her gently from the ground, she raised her legs and wrapped them around his hips, feeling something unfamiliar in the process. He soon moved his hands down to hold onto her more and moved backwards from the wall, moving across the few feet to her bed.

He leant forward and lowered her down horizontal across her bed. She looked up ad him as he crawled over on top of her and looked down at her, her robe spreading out around her. She watched as he eyed her clothes suspiciously, setting a nervous feeling in her gut. She wasn't sure how far this was going, but she now knew that she could talk the talk of being a sex symbol, but couldn't really walk the walk. The whole thing just made her feel really, really nervous. She reached her fingers up to his blazer jacket quickly and began to tug it down his arms as he looked at her, her fingers fumbling. She paused with a struggle, he needed to move away from her, or more onto her so she could tug it down the last few inches. She blushed again permanently when he chose the later and straddled her legs for a moment, pulling her up to help him remove the jacket and shirt and the same time.

He felt a little cooler now that she'd removed the unnecessary clothes that he was wearing. He looked down at her as her hair spread around her on the sheets which she'd apparently been laying beneath before he arrived. It was crazy and messed-up, just like the messy sleeper that she was. He looked at her smoulderingly before he kissed her passionately, the aching control his legs were having over his body beginning to hurt. He breathed deeper and deeper and he was glad when she pushed him over onto his back and switched places.

It was soon turning into another battle. He pushed her back from him a little and removed her robe, until it was lying next to him in a heap on the sheets. She shook her head and smiled at him as they continued to kiss. She ran her hands down his neck and found the metal dog tag sitting around his neck. He groaned as she tugged on it, moving back… swiftly and smoothly pulling him up to her as she sat down on his thighs. He watched in awe as she slowly ran her hands across his chiselled chest, her hand touching something she didn't mean to touch, before she found the hem of his shirt and began tugging it up his body.

"I feel like there's _something _between us…" she whispered beginning to kiss his well-formed chest as it was soon revealed from under the fabric that was soon added to the pile of things they didn't need. He chuckled breathlessly, glad that she'd broken the ice a little. He groaned, leaning back against the bed on his arms and shaking his head in disbelief as those beautiful lips of hers began working there was across his collar bones and his neck.

He groaned louder and his head fell backwards almost hitting the sheets beneath him. She looked at him for a second, before shaking her head and continuing. He moved his hands around her back and wormed his way up her shirt, running his fingers roughly down her skin.

"You are so not helping this…"

Quickly, as though scolded, she removed her lips from his neck and looked at him in alarm. Her face had dropped and she no longer looked too impressed. She looked nervous and guilty and he couldn't help but smile that she was worrying about him, when she had her own vow to keep too. He shook his head, looking down at the red teeth marks across his skin as she sat upright on his thighs, her hands resting comfortably in her lap.

"Where is this going?" she whispered so quietly he wasn't actually sure that those were the words she spoke.

He was happy however, because this little interlude was helping the blood rush to his brain and think more carefully. He was however, worried about her and what she thought they were doing. He sat up more, grabbing her beneath the knees and tugging her until she was wrapped around his stomach comfortably. He sat up, his legs settling more comfortably beneath him and cupped her cheeks bringing her to look at him.

He shrugged, "I don't know, Miley Ray…" she smiled. It was a long time since he'd called her that and she hadn't realised she'd missed it, "Where do you want it to go?"

She slumped down again, as he kissed her gently on the nose, watching her revert back to using the grumpy face her dad said she had used since she was a baby, her top lip sticking out. He smiled and ran his finger along it, feeling its swelling from their kissing, and the warmth of his own body heat. She had her fingers through his belt loops and he wasn't sure, but he had the strange suspicion that she was slowly undoing it.

"I want it to go as far as you want it go…" she shrugged, "everyone seems to think I want to jump the bones of every male I see… when I don't…"

Nick gulped nervously, "I know, Miley Ray…"

"We're barely sixteen and it's illegal… and we have a million gazillion people watching our every move, I'm not even sure how I'm meant to get you outta here without some sleazy guy taking your picture…"

Nick was for some reason becoming let down of his own expectations. He was listening to her and slowly becoming disappointed about something he didn't even know it might happen. It made him feel guilty, not just towards Miley but to the big guy upstairs…

Miley took a deep breath in, "But… it doesn't mean that I don't really… _really _want something like this to happen with you…" she blushed and looked at his grinning face.

He gulped and shrugged his shoulders, "Is it… illegal for us to do…" he gulped again, "Like… other things…?"

Her face whitened a little in nerves and she moved her hands away from him for a while playing with the Polish on her fingers. She shrugged and went even more bright red.

"I… I don't think so…" she looked up at him, "Why?"

He looked at her, and silently took hold of one of her hands pulling her closer to him. He looked her in the eyes and licked his lips. He could feel just her bare skin underneath his hands, nothing else. It made him shake. She looked at him alarmed at his sudden change of pace and questioned him again with her rapidly deep set eyes that were turning bluer by the minute. All her questions were soon answered however, when she felt his hands begin to tug at her shirt.

He looked her in the eye and she smiled, "Oh…"

He stopped, smiled and waited again, she bit her lips and edged closer. Before he could comprehend what was going on, she had nodded and kissed him hard and slowly on the mouth, instantly bringing back that aching feeling.

* * *

**A/N: To Be Continued… Chapter 5: My Love At First Sight**

**Let me know what you thought ;)**

**B xo**


	5. My Love At First Sight

**A/N: Chapter 5 here… **

**;)**

**Enjoy… **

**xo

* * *

****Chapter 5 – My Love At First Sight **

His fingers ran over her bare chest shamelessly as she rose her arms above her head while he slowly pulled the fabric over her head, her bare skin falling onto his chest. The fabric dropped lifelessly from his hand as he saw her sitting on his lap wearing nothing but her underwear. He completely lost control as he looked at her and took in the sight before him. It was magical. He was lost for words.

She smiled at him more nervous than what she thought she would be. All those photos taken to tempt him, and she'd been absolutely fine with him seeing her body, even though clothed. Now here she was, showing him almost everything and she was buzzing in her stomach like a child at Christmas.

She let out a breathless sigh as he lifted her gently from his lap and lay her down across the bed again, putting a pillow beneath her head as he kissed from her lips to her neck, nibbling on her ear, before littering absent-minded kisses across her chest and stomach. He buried his nose into her skin and could smell the fresh cleanness of her skin. He sighed, and left his mouth open on the soft skin of her stomach taking in every breath slowly and surely, concentrating hard on her skin as his resolve began to weaken. He was playing with his belt and kicking off his shoes as she lay with her arms above her head, silently patiently waiting for something to happen next, her chest heaving with each breath as she struggled to consume it.

By the time she'd opened her eyes, she was shocked to find him in nothing but his loose boxer shorts and a warm sweat that, she guessed originated from the most obvious place. She watched him carefully as he moved up the bed, lying next to her and wrapping his arms around her gently.

She looked at him and waited for him to calm down, her own nerves still buzzing within her, "You okay?"

He looked at her for a moment struggling with himself, "How can something that feels so right and… natural be a sin?"

She smiled and ran her fingers up and down his muscular arms, looking away from his face as she contemplated his words. She shook her head suddenly and he jumped.

"It's not a sin…" She looked into his eyes, "_It's not a sin…" _she smiled, "It can't be a sin if it's you here with me…"

He smiled and pulled her to him, kissing her as passionately and romantically as he never thought possible. The intensity was so strong that she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe or hear anything that was going on. Her skin was numb and her eyes stayed perfectly closed as he pulled away from her, running his hand across the expanse of her beautiful body.

As he reached her waistband of her underpants, she grabbed his hand and stopped him.

He looked at her concerned.

"Are you sure?" She was panicking, her breathing was unsteady and she looked very much like the version of Miley who cried on the first night of tour because she thought she wasn't going to be able to live up to the dreams of the people who had paid all this money to see her perform. She had thought she couldn't do it one night, fifty nights later she was a pro at it. She acted as though it was just like breathing.

She shook her head, "I don't want to be that girl that you regret… or that girl you accidentally let slip you felt up sometime…" she was trying not to cry, "I want this to mean something to you… I don't want you to forget it… because I know that I'm never going to forget it… you know… I've thought about it so much…"

She was about to burst into tears and he was trying to silence her worries. He held onto her cheek and shook his head at her trying to tell her that everything would be okay with no words. It didn't seem to work as she was heaving in the throws of trying not to become an emotional wreck. She was nervous and so was he. But the only one thing he had was the surety that this _was_ the thing he wanted to do…

"Miley! Miley Ray…" he smiled kissing down from her mouth to her chest and back again in a matter of seconds. He smiled and leant right over her, looking her in the eye, "You're the epitome of my love at first sight…" she smiled, "The First time that I saw you, I turned to Joe and I said, 'I'm going marry her'… and I don't care if it's tomorrow… or in twenty years time… I promise you'll be the only person that I can remember every inch of their skin…" he pressed his lips gently over all the features of her face and looked down at her, "I promise that you're the only girl for me…"

Her hand was slipping down his front as they came together for a kiss. His hand was running down her body. Two similar gasps were heard seconds later as they looked into each other's eyes and saw the beautiful thing that was them coming together all this time after it should have happened. He pulled back and watched her face with every inexperienced and naïve touch and fumble. Her cheeks were pink with frustration and wonder as they moved together in their actions. They relished every release they shared together over and over again for hours more. They learned together, discovering so much about each other as they kissed, touched and worshiped every part of each other. Their desperation and their need was slowly evident as the only words that were muttered from each of their lips were "I missed you" and "I love you".

* * *

**A/N:**

**:O**

**No sex… I promise… just… hands…Ew. Sorry.**

**Feedback?**

**B xo**


	6. Five AM & I'm In Love

**A/N: Sorry Guys. University. School work. Computer issues. Laziness. The need to write an entire film script. School work. Friends. Boys. You know the drill. **

**I'll try and update as quick as possible. **

**Please forgive me =)**

**xo

* * *

**

Miley laughed covering her face as he made yet another joke about how stupid she'd looked crying on stage. She'd been giggling like the happy idiot she was since they'd stopped… _worshipping_ each other an hour ago. He'd been making fun of her and everyone other human who had doubted that they weren't meant to be. She was yet to ask him many questions but somehow she'd figured out that Selena had been using him to gain popularity with the Jonas fans. Apparently, she'd tried it with Joe first.

"I'd never do that…" she whispered, lying flat on her back and looking up at the slowly warming sky.

He snorted, "You wouldn't need to…"

She rolled her eyes. If she wasn't such a happy person this morning, she would have thought of something smart to say to him as a comeback. She was too happy with him however. He'd come back to her. He'd told her she was it. He'd taught her so many things she didn't think she'd know for a while… worse thing now was she'd have to keep it secret.

They were lying on her lawn, watching the sun rise over Toluca Lake. They had redressed in cleaner and less sweaty clothing and brought Miley's blanket out onto the lawn along with pillows and quilts and other blankets, making their own little bed area right in the middle of her lawn where anyone with some kind of flying machine could see them. She was lying on the mountain of pillows that Nick had put her on, while he lay facing her, buried in the crook of her neck, in a position so comfortable she hadn't even realised that it was stupid for her to have forgotten it.

Nick was tired, she could see it in his eyes as he faced her. He was slowly drifting off to sleep and she couldn't help but continually kiss him on the lips to make him smile. She was watching him, her eyes glassy with exhaustion, but at the same time hyperactivity. He was grinning slyly and she was sure as hell hoping that he didn't want to carry on with what they had been doing earlier. She ached and it hadn't even been the full deal. That fact, out of all the things that had happened, scared her.

"Miley Ray…?" he mumbled his eyes closed.

"What?" she fumbled around looking for her cell phone that she'd brought outside with her just in case her mom called her and switched it to camera mode. She thought she would have learned by now, but she really didn't care. The whole world could see pictures of her and Nick if they wanted to. Because they were all wrong, they were meant for each other.

He sighed, "You love me…"

She giggled dryly and snapped pictures of them both, "You sound like a girl…"

"But you do…" he mumbled and titled his face to her, one eye open, "I wanna hear you say it again… I missed it…" he contemplated for a second, "And it'll be better because you're not covered in sweat anymore…"

She covered her face, embarrassed and shook her head, "Dude… that's so not cool you saying that where people might hear it… I can almost see the headlines…"

"Miley it's five in the morning…" he groaned, "They're probably all sleeping still…"

She smiled and rolled him over until she was lying on his chest, her legs straddling him and her hands still snapping away at the camera. Nick opened his eyes sleepily and shook his head. She took it as an opportunity to take a very manly muscular picture of him looking stern and handsome… but devilishly sexy. He had that just woke up out of bed look. She was soon taken by surprise however when he kissed her, wrestled the phone off of her and took plenty of pictures of them kissing like idiots, her giggles evident in each one.

He grinned and put down the phone, his hand drifting up her shirt, bringing her close and attacking her neck with his lips, "I might leak one on Flickr and see how many people realise. It'll be just one photo and I bet it's on all the freaking news stands by Monday."

She shook her head, finding it hard to concentrate after the special spot he'd found on her neck an hour ago that could shut her up in a millisecond just by kissing it, "I love you, baby but you're just not that smart…"

He grinned and held her tighter, "Say it again…"

She rolled her eyes and nodded, "You say it again…"

"Yeah… I was saying all the sappy stuff earlier…" he mumbled kissing her gently, "It's your turn."

"Yeah… I sung a song to you earlier…" she said incoherently against his lips, "And I told you that my songs were about you… and that I wanted you to be happy…"

Nick pulled her face away from him slowly and shook his head, "That's not good enough, bub… I want a full blown 'I love you'"

She hit him jokingly on the arm and shook her head. His gaze left hers and sadness filled her as she saw the look on his face. He looked sad and distant for a moment, as thought rejected before she pulled him quickly to her face and pressed her nose up against his until they were looking in each others eyes.

"I love you, Jonas…" she whispered, "I love you so much it hurts to breathe sometimes… I want to spend forever with you… and I don't care what anyone says about it."

He smiled happily and stared at her. His grin was making her melt from inside out and if her body relaxed anymore against him, they would be one person.

"Your eyes are blue again…"

She raised an eyebrow at him unimpressed at his response. He laughed and kissed her quickly.

"Last night… when you were sad… they were too dark and empty…" he stroked her hair from her eyes, "Now they're full and bright and Miley Ray Blue…"

She smiled to herself, "That's because you light up my life…"

He laughed and she burst into giggles quickly as they began to roll around on the blankets not caring it was five in the morning and they were screaming happily like it was noon. They had nothing to hide. They weren't so perfectly sexually innocent and it was something they would have to keep a secret and they would, because they didn't mind. Any thoughts that they were making a mistake were soon dissolved into nothing as they saw each other's happy content smiles filling their faces. Miley loved how his eyes and his smile were bright again. She had a permanent imprint of his toothy grin in her mind. Most of all, she loved how he had come to her and told her that he was unhappy without her. For once, in a long time, she didn't feel like an idiot for being in love with Nick Jonas. She didn't feel like he was a lost cause, because now he was lying besides her wanting to know how much she loved him.

She pressed her lips to his nose and looked into his eyes pulling a funny face. She felt his cheek muscles rise beneath her hands and she giggled snuggling up to him as he settled into the pillows.

"What do we do if your parents come back?" Nick mumbled sadly, not wanting their few hours of bliss to end. They had only been together a few hours and it was no where near enough. He wanted weeks… days maybe… he couldn't give her up yet.

"I think you should hide in my closet and only come out when I want to kiss you…" she mumbled.

He ran his fingers up and down her back and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "It works for me… as long as you want to kiss me a lot…"

She knelt up, pressing a kiss to his nose to tease him, catching him sneak a glance down her front as her t-shirt gaped open. She giggled and shook her head at him as he shrugged his shoulders not bothered by the fact that he was eyeing her up where she could see.

"I could kiss you forever, Nick Jonas…"

Nick grinned, "That's because when we kiss you're mesmerized…"

She blushed and rolled onto her back unimpressed at his reference to her song, "That wasn't funny…"

He nodded knowingly and slipped his fingers into hers, "I'm sorry…" he whispered, "But it doesn't matter now does it…" he shrugged his shoulders, "Because I'm _right here…_ I'm with you and only you… Our hands are intertwined and I'm the one you know… nothing's gonna change…"

She smiled nervously at him, the realisation that he was lying next to her, telling her he loved her still not quite sinking in. The fact that she had spent the last four hours with him doing all the things she never thought she'd do with him again, coming close to breaking their promise. It didn't quite feel real that he had said that he couldn't be happy without her, that she was all that he needed. She couldn't believe that twelve hours ago she'd thought he hated her guts and wanted to never speak to her again. She couldn't believe the biggest shock of all… that he wanted her to be his girl every waking minute from now until eternity.

She became shy and buried her head into the pillow facing him and blushing slightly.

"What?" he chuckled.

She shrugged, "Do you really want to be with _me _forever…?"

Nick laughed, "Yeah…"

She frowned, "How do you know?"

Nick wrapped an arm around her and raised a hand up to her face. He gently began to stroke her hair from her face and across her features.

"Because these lips I could never get bored of kissing…" he ran his finger over her plump lips again and she shivered, "and that smile…" he pressed a kiss to her lips, "I could see that smile forever and it will always be as beautiful," he looked in her eyes and paused, "and your eyes.." he shrugged, "I could swim for an eternity in those blue eyes… because there is something new to see everyday…" he let out a little laugh of incandescent happiness, "I want you to be mine forever…"

He narrowed his eyes. There noses were touching as they faced each other. His eyes were set in deep thought as he looked into her oceans of blue, with each wave a new thought occurred to him to why he loved her so much but he could never explain it with words. She was _beyond _words.

"_Be mine forever_…?" he whispered.

She narrowed her eyes, a sly smile forming at the corners of her mouth, "What d'you mean? Like… be your girlfriend…?"

He shrugged his shoulders and nodded, "Yeah… and then we can see what happens even though we know anyway…"

She laughed, her hands wrapping around his neck, "I'm barely sixteen yet, Jonas… I don't want a marriage proposal…"

She moved in and kissed him, leaving him gasping for breath once he ripped his lips from hers and gazed at her smoulderingly as she looked absolutely fine. This girl always could stay up for hours having fun. Computer games… kissing and partying… she was always wide awake when there was fun to be had… when there was kissing to be done… and new skills to be learned.

"Then what does Miss Miley want?"

Miley smiled.

"You…"

He kissed her and didn't even give her a chance to act like she wasn't completely blown away by his new found ability to kiss her like there was no tomorrow, because there may not be when it came to their careers. She gasped and clutched at his shirt trying to control herself from doing all the things she'd learned to do earlier, finding them to be very, very endearing and fun. She could see in his eyes that he wanted her to, but she refused. Anything could happen on a lawn and now wasn't the right time…

* * *

…Especially since, sitting silently on her wall snapping away with his camera was one of the most well known and respected paparazzi photographers in the business, documenting every kiss and touch the two young lovers shared.

He smiled, looking through his hundred or so photos from the past hour. He looked behind him, seeing all the other paps arrive. He couldn't let them know about this. He had to keep it to himself. He shook his head and climbed down from the wall, shooting a pleased smile at the sleeping security guy who knew nothing of what he was doing. He was going to get fired and he felt no remorse. The guy wasn't doing his job, while he was. It was his responsibility to give the world the news and to let them know that their two favourite teen stars weren't quite as innocent as they thought.

Boy could he blow this out of proportion. There was lots of money to be had for a scandal like this. He was gonna be loaded by the end of the week… absolutely rich.

"Hey Larry…" a fellow pap said to him as he headed for his car, "Anything good on?"

He nodded towards the house behind the high walls and held his own camera in his hands. Larry looked down at his camera and shook his head, "Nah… doesn't look like there's anyone there yet… not even the grandma…"

The fellow pap nodded turning to a colleague, "Perhaps they were in a different hotel…" he turned back to Larry and smiled, "We're going to go search the Anaheim hotels near Disneyland to see if there's anything good going on… you coming?"

Larry smiled secretively and nodded, "Sure…"

* * *

**A/N: **

**R&R**

**BM**

**xoxo**


	7. Sister Knows Best

**A/N: What you are about to read is perhaps the most random and dirt filled chapter of **_**It's my Party **_**EVER. As Miley and Mandy would say, it's completely irrelevant and has nothing to do with the story. **

**This is my attempt at being funny, flirty and fun. **

**Please Enjoy! **

**PS. Mega sorry about not updating, Building on Failure does take precedence over my other stories, although I probably will keep updating this one if you guys review enough ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Elvis Costello's Pump it up. I don't even own an Elvis Costello CD. But this songs amazing. **

**xo

* * *

**

_**Sister knows best… **_

Miley spun around Nick as the song played loudly throughout her house on her dad's fancy sound system he'd bought that he hardly ever used. There were speakers in every room that all lead back to the stereo in the living room. It was apparently amazing for huge parties, however since they'd lived there they had only ever used it for Miley's pool parties.

_I've been on tenterhooks  
ending in dirty looks,  
list'ning to the Muzak,  
thinking 'bout this 'n' that.  
She said that's that.  
I don't wanna chitter-chat.  
Turn it down a little bit  
or turn it down flat._

They were now currently dancing around crazily and with no sense of style to the music on Nick's ipod. Miley was having the best time laughing at all the stupid dance moves Nick had. She had also found her new favourite song by one of Nick's heroes Elvis Costello. She looked at Nick's t-shirt as he danced with her around her private area of the house, still wide awake without sleeping. _  
_

_Pump it up when you don't really need it.  
Pump it up until you can feel it._

_Down in the pleasure centre,  
hell bent or heaven sent,  
listen to the propaganda,  
listen to the latest slander.  
There's nothing underhand  
that she wouldn't understand._

_Pump it up until you can feel it.  
Pump it up when you don't really need it._

Miley felt incredibly connected to the song in many ways. It mentioned all different aspects of her life, as well as being one of Nick's favourite songs. It was now even making the pair newer memories as they danced around jumping over chairs and beds and tossed around shoes the pair of them both wearing only t-shirts and boxer shorts. _  
_

_She's been a bad girl.  
She's like a chemical.  
Though you try to stop it,  
she's like a narcotic.  
You wanna torture her.  
You wanna talk to her.  
All the things you bought for her,  
putting up your temperature._

_Pump it up until you can feel it.  
Pump it up when you don't really need it._

Nick felt exactly the same about the song as Miley did. It had always been a favourite and now it most definitely was considering that he and Miley were now dancing to it. He couldn't keep his hands off of his 'bad girl'. She was teasing him with her funky dance moves, moving away from him when he tried to catch up to her and hold onto her. She really was the only drug he needed, torturing him, over-powering his sense and raising his temperature into the hundreds till he boiled over in frustration. 

_Out in the fashion show,  
down in the bargain bin,  
you put your passion out  
under the pressure pin.  
Fall into submission,  
hit-and-run transmission.  
No use wishing now for any other sin._

_Pump it up until you can feel it.  
Pump it up when you don't really need it._

He looked over at her as she walked towards him the song finally ending and her hips swaying a bit too much for his liking. It was also quite difficult as he could happily tell she wasn't wearing a bra. It was killing him. He listened to the song and looked at her "No use wishing now for any other sin"… Elvis was right. She was his one sin and there was no use. She had him and he was falling deep into submission.

She moved closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck as the song changed to a different one. She was out of breath but she was smiling. She narrowed her eyes at Nick as he kissed her on the nose, still moving to the constant flow of music.

"Nick…" she breathed, "What's that song about?"

Nick simply laughed at her slyly with a stupid grin on his face. She smiled and nudged him. He closed one eye and shrugged his shoulders, "It's about the safest and purest kind of love…"

Now Miley was confused, she opened her mouth for a second closing it with a thought.

"And what's that?" She asked finally shaking her head at him.

All she got was Nick laughing and lifting her quickly around the knees to put her legs around his waist as he headed for her messy bed. He stopped at the edge and looked at her.

"Self-love…"

She looked at him heavily and completely confused for a second before her eyes widened in shock and realisation and she punched him quickly on the arm.

"_Ewwww…"_ was all she managed to exclaim before they both fell backwards into the pile of pillows on her bed with a scream.

* * *

Miley's family was shocked when they saw Nick Jonas walking around their kitchen in the same clothes that he had worn the night before at Miley's party, while Miley wondered around in her pyjamas looking happier than she had all year. Nick looked equally as happy as he sat eating a bowl of cereal talking to Miley who was giggling, throwing lucky charms back into his bowl as they overflowed. Billy Ray stood in the doorway watching the pair in confusion, thinking his age was getting to him. Tish walked over to them putting her bag down at staring with a smile. Braison and Noah, the youngest of all simply shook their heads and headed for their bedrooms. The only person that seemed to understand fully what was going on was Brandi. She was smiling and giggling to herself as Samuel Jay stood behind her his eyes wide in realisation.

They were so not in Tennessee and New Jersey anymore when it came to Miley and Nick Jonas…

"Hey Nick…" Tish struggled moving to turn on the coffee maker and staring at his messy hair and smiley face.

Nick looked up at her, wiping Milk from his mouth as he waved his spoon holding hand at her, "Hey Tish… BRC…"

Tish giggled and looked round at a still shocked Billy Ray and held out her hands clueless of why no one was telling her what the heck was going on. Both teenagers had secretive smiles on their faces and they were sitting rather close to each other considering the minimum of five miles distance they had kept from each other for the past year. Neither of them were keeping eye contact with anyone but each other and Tish could hear the anger bubbling within Billy Ray already.

Tish laughed to herself, "Nick… sweetie… What are you doing here?"

Nick looked up at Miley, their shared a secretive glance and he smiled, "I thought I'd come wish Miley a happy birthday…"

Tish cocked an eyebrow, "Her birthday's really not for another six weeks though, Nick… What are you doing here so early?"

Nick bowed his head with a nervous, sneaky smile before returning his gaze to the mother of the girl he'd spent the last six hours almost ruining, "I guess I couldn't wait…"

Miley smiled and took some of his cereal from his bowl, putting it into her mouth and eating it quickly, nervously trying to keep her gaze from her father for as long as she could. Her and Nick had escaped to the kitchen when her mom called and told her that they were on their way and if she wanted anything on the way. The Kitchen was the safe place to be alone with a boy when it came to her parents. That's why half of her old pictures with Nick were taken in her kitchen.

It was now nine in the morning and Miley was surprisingly still awake considering that she hadn't slept. Nick was tired but adamant to stay awake. She was betting in her head how long it took before he either went home or returned to her rather musty smelling bedroom for a nap while she faced the music.

Little did she know the last thing on Nick's mind was leaving Miley to the wolves that were her parents, who would rip it from her what happened between them the night before and why Nick was in his dirty clothing. He was going to stick this out with her until her parents or his told him that he had to go home.

"Have you been here all night?" Tish mumbled not wanting to over-step her mark and seem like a crazy controlling mother. When it came to boys she was the relaxed one. She left the craziness to Billy. He had the simple sum in his head that Miley Ray plus Boy equals trouble.

"We haven't slept," Miley yelped with a smile looking around at her parents brightly, "We've just been… um…" she looked back at Nick and grinned, "Catching up…"

Brandi sat down at the kitchen table with them and grinned, "Well _that's nice…" _she looked at Nick for a split second before burning her gaze onto Miley. Miley looked at her concerned before she looked back down at the table guiltily, "Had to be good for you both _catching up…"_

Samuel behind her burst into laughter, quickly running from the kitchen, excusing himself saying he needed the bathroom. Both teens instantly became shyer as the three adults stared at them, one angry, one confused and one just down right amused. The only thing they shared was the fact that all three of them were inquisitive to know what had went on…

"If anyone wants me… I'll be in the basement…"

Miley cringed… fine… two of them were desperate to know. The other just wanted her kinda brand new boyfriend killed or at least heavily injured and hospitalised.

"You've been up all night?" her mother said, "That can't be good for your health, right?"

Miley shrugged her shoulders as Nick got so close to his bowl of cereal to hide that he was almost drowning in it. Miley looked over at Brandi as her mother shook her head again confused, walking from the room and heading after her father. Brandi was grinning at them both as they silently stared at her. She knew… they knew that she knew. They could both feel it.

"What did you guys do?" she demanded quickly.

Both of them shook their heads at the same time.

"Nothing…" they repeated in unison.

Brandi snorted, "I was sixteen with a promise once too… seriously… what did you do?"

Nick and Miley looked at each other more confidently and laughed it off together, "Nothing… absolutely nothing…"

Brandi groaned. She always easily gave up. Especially when she knew that she was right anyway. She got up walking out of the room. She stopped at the doorway and leant casually against the door frame with a smile.

It only made the other two so uncomfortable that they held each other's hands under the table and prayed for mercy.

Brandi glared at them.

"Dad has a UV light you know…"

She turned and left, leaving the two teenagers glaring at the open space she'd left in completely shock. Both of them were gawping and cereal milk was dripping from Nick's spoon as they contemplated Brandi's words.

"Crap…" Miley whispered before they both scrambled from their chairs bolting down the hallway to Miley's bedroom to quickly hide the evidence.

**A/N: Now, if you don't understand any of that, don't ask me, because I'm revolting and if you don't know you shouldn't know. Ask your parents, or the really creepy disgusting friend that most people have that seem to know the details to everything sordid and wrong. I apologise if you were disgusted, but I found it highly amusing. The next chapters are severly depressing and serious... so enjoy the light humour. **

**xoxo**


	8. The Unkindness of The Paparazzi

**A/N: Here's Chapter 8. **

**Don't forget to review and vote for me in the NJK Awards ;) **

**Let the drama ensue :O**

**xo

* * *

**

Chapter Eight:

The Unkindness of the Paparazzi

Miley and Nick were sitting in her bedroom later that evening after Nick had returned home to change and talked to his parents. He had also had a nap after collapsing accidentally on his bed in completely exhaustion. This of course was incredibly traumatic for his mother who had thought he'd slipped into a diabetic coma as she struggled to wake him up. Finally when he woke up half asleep, all he did was groan, fart and roll over.

He returned to Miley's house once his brother's woke him up with their taunting of why he hadn't been home last night. It soon got too much for Nick who found it difficult not to saying anything to the two most pathetic males in the world who giggled when someone said boobs. They were determined that something had happened to Nick; why else would he have returned home in the middle of the day smelling and looking like crap. The only problem was, the name on their lips was "Selena".

They had been watching movies and TV and had left the room only to get snacks and drinks. They were snuggled up on her bed with grins present on their faces.

It was weird being in her bedroom after what they had done the night before. It didn't even seem real that it had happened. All that they felt was satisfaction, happiness and a huge release of stress that they had both been feeling. As well as that, the pair of them was exhausted. Compared to Nick, Miley was about to drop. He'd after all had a three hour nap in between them seeing each other, Miley had stayed awake talking to Brandi quietly about what had happened as they hid in her bathroom, the only quiet place in the house they wouldn't be heard by her parents.

Now, after shockingly discovering that Nick hadn't seen it, they were watching Miley's favourite movie _P.S I Love You_ as she fell asleep on his clean flannel shirt, her body rising and falling slowly as she gently breathed steadily against him.

He watched her silently, gently running his fingertips up and down the back of her t-shirt. He couldn't believe that he was here with her after all this time. He couldn't believe that after all the tears and the sadness the world had worked out for them, that Miley was his again, and that she would be forever. He had missed her so much, her curled into him again just felt like his whole being had been rushed back into reality. With her, he had normality and purpose… without her nothing seemed right. Without her his world was a little bubble floating around and not seeing anything clearly.

He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her gently on the forehead. He grinned as she sighed and moved closer into him, clutching at his ribs and snuggling deeper into him.

"_I love you…" _she mumbled weakly in her sleep.

He smiled, turning off the TV and switching off the lamp. He settled himself into the pillows closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Soon their breathing synchronised together and they began to get their equally deserved rest.

* * *

"MILEY!!!"

Miley jumped awake as her door thundered open and her mother, father and manager all stormed in with faces like they want to kill her. Miley wiped her eyes and shook her head confused as the day light burned her eyes and sent her into complete shock over what was happening. She blinked trying to get everyone in focus and shook her head. It was useless.

"What's going on?"

Nick was lying next to her, his hands rubbing his eyes as he struggled to wake up and understand what was going on. She looked down at their bodies and gladly saw that they were both fully clothed like they'd been last night. Her memories rushed back to her and she reddened a little. If it was two nights ago she would be in trouble. But for now she was happy to be wearing her t-shirt and jeans and her hair to be looking not so perfect after hours of sleeping peacefully next to him.

"Jason just got a call from the Los Angeles Times…"

Miley shook her head, her mouth tasting funny from morning breath, "What about it?"

Jason smiled and walked over to the TV and switched it on. He grabbed the remote and clicked through all the channels before he reached the local news channel. He moved away looking around at Miley. Nick was waking up now and was heavily interested in what was going on. They were talking to a middle-aged creepy looking guy who looked impressed with himself for some reason. The screen was split, with a reporter standing on one side waiting patiently for prompt, the other side showing the studio segment with the news anchor and the creepy guy talking.

"Isn't that your house?" Nick mumbled to her quietly as her father stared at the pair, Tish holding him back from doing anything dangerous. This only worried the two teenagers more.

Miley's eyes widened as she noticed her house behind the reporter, a sea of paparazzi stood behind him. They were all looking impatient and excited. Miley and Nick couldn't help but feel that they were being left out of something important. It was only enforced when Brandi ran into the room and stopped at the doorway grabbing hold of her father's shirt and tugging him away so she could see her mother.

"They just moved the release time to an hour quicker…" she breathed with scared and worried eyes. She shot a look at Miley before she shook sympathetically her head and left the room.

Miley's gut dropped. She was almost in tears she was so confused. Nick's hand was holding onto her elbow for support as he listened to the men talking on the television. He couldn't make it out and the adults in the room seemed to notice. Jason turned up the volume angrily and threw the remote at him. Thinking fast, Nick caught it and stared down at it growing almost confused as his lover. What the heck was going on?

_"So… you saw it with your own eyes…?" _the anchor was saying_, "You're sure it was them…" _

The creepy guy smiled and she saw that most of his teeth were either rotting or covered in cold caps. Miley grabbed the remote turning it louder as all five people in the room listened carefully to what was going on.

_"Well I was on vacation and I didn't realise that it was her birthday party…" _he explained, "_So I was waiting around the side of her house for something to happen… like a light or something… I saw a car go in, but I couldn't see who it was… I presumed it was the Nanny… and then about three hours later someone walked past my car and jumped over the fence. I thought it was a burglar." _

_"So what did you do?" _

_"I stood on top of my car and looked over the fence." _

_"What did you see?"_

_"Nick Jonas going into the girl's bedroom…" _

Miley gasped, unable to breathe as Nick's eyes widened not knowing what to do. They were screwed and they knew it.

_"Did he back come out?"_

_"No, I waited all night…" _

The anchor looked unimpressed, "_So then what?"_

_"I waited until the morning, I was sat in my car waiting when I heard giggling coming from the backyard…"_ The Anchor perked up and looked at him, "_I got onto my car and looked over the wall, the security guard they had was asleep and saw nothing… and there they were quite obviously… having sex in the backyard…"_

Nick's eyes if they could have, got even wider. He looked around at Miley and instantly his hands dropped from hers as she let out a whimper of tears, shocked at how ridiculous they were being and how coldly heartless all of them were. She couldn't even look at her parents. She was just staring at the television, silently in shock like it was going to kill all of them. The anchor was almost reading her last rites and putting a stamp on the end of her career. Nick wasn't even looking at the television; he was just staring into space, rubbing the back of his neck with his hands. He was about to explode with confusion and anger.

_"And you say that you have pictures of this?" _

_"Over a hundred…" _

Miley gasped a sob escaping her as it seemed her entire life and career were tumbling down right in front of her on television. Nick was shaking his head in his hands. He couldn't believe how disgusting this guy was.

"_And you're releasing these in an hour…?"_

_"I've sold them different ones to different websites and newspapers for different prices… therefore to see all the pictures you have to look on certain websites and things…" _he grinned, _"It's like a big puzzle to find the best ones…" _

_"And are they the only people you've sent them to?" _

He shook his head, "_I sent all of them to both of the teenager's parents and managers… as well as their bosses at Disney…" _He looked at the camera, _"I think it's time that people stopped believing that these people aren't all lying to their faces when they say that they're the most perfect people in the world… after all the song says… 'Nobody's perfect'!" _

The anchor shook his head at him. He was quite obviously freaked out by the guy too. He moved away from him and turned back to the camera.

"_That was Larry Winston…"_ he mumbled, "_and I'm Ted Connell and in just under an hour, over one hundred raunchy images of Miley and Nick Jonas will be released on the internet and newspapers… almost certainly ruining the careers of both teens…" _

Miley and Nick both looked around at her parents and Jason confused. Miley's mother simply shook her head and left the room disappointed. Jason put his hand on her father's shoulder as Billy ground his teeth in anger at the pair. Miley was in tears, as she shook her head at him not knowing what to say. Nick had collapsed back onto the pillows and was currently trying to get his head around _why _someone would do this.

"You're parents are on their way, Nick…" Jason explained, "You've both got an emergency meeting with the Disney bosses in an hour and a half…" he shook his head, "Get yourselves ready…"

* * *

**A/N: Uhoh.**

**I am currently writing:**

**Chapter 38 of Building On Failure**

**and**

**Chapter 9 of Fifteen for a Moment**

**xx**


	9. Authors Note

I now have a .pdf copy of this story as it was written and uploaded onto Fanfiction prior to being deleted.

Please feel free to personal message me if you would like a copy sent to you if you've read it before and want to read it again.

Best wishes, B xx

EDIT: Can I please ask that if you message me, you let me know if you've read the story before or if I know you and have spoke to you before etc. It's for personal comfort really... just to be safe :)

I've already recieved over 30 messages and it's hardwork going through them not knowing who I'm sending stuff to :)


End file.
